


Lady Umbrella

by EveandJohnny



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amanda Waller disappears another villain emerges on the scene: a mysterious sophisticated woman who calls herself Lady Umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Umbrella

They had arrived at the downed helicopter. Flag inspected the inside, noticing that Waller’s body was missing. He turned towards the others, pondering how to go on. Deadshot reached for the door and had a look into the copter. He noticed a black case, opened it and there it was: The Top Secret file which was Waller’s most precious possession. Her kidnappers had forgotten to take it. While he browsed through it he didn’t notice how everyone else had turned. Heels were clicking towards them but the person couldn’t be seen yet. The squad had their weapons ready to attack. The steps came nearer and from behind a destroyed car a woman emerged. Her black hair was perfectly styled in big waves. Black-and-white cat-eye sunglasses hid her eyes, beneath sat a red-painted pouting mouth and pink cheeks. Her blouse and the pencil skirt were matching in black and white and they drew the attention to her breathtaking curves.

“I heard there would be fun in Midway City and as I see I am correct” she said in bell-like singsong.

The squad watched her doubtfully as she walked closer in a very sophisticated manner.

After a bit of a silence she said: “Ah, pardon me, please, I forgot my good upbringing. My name is Loraine Fuller, but I’m normally known as Lady Umbrella.”

Captain Boomerang let out a booming laughter. “Lady Umbrella? What a stupid name! I see you have an umbrella but what can an umbrella do for a bad gal?”

She just smirked. “Do you need support now or do you not? I see the devil is missing and I bet you want to have her back. Furthermore, you only have one woman amongst you, another one would do you good.”

Nobody answered. They just stared at her. Until Deadshot threw the file after Flag.

“So this is the reason for all this shit. You love her.”

Flag stared dead at him until he nodded. Then he turned and walked away from the mess. They exchanged glances. Then they followed him in silence.

+++

They drew close to the subway station in question. Croc and a handful of seals prepared to go underwater. Boomerang had a look around. The mysterious lady had left quite an impact on him. But she was nowhere to be found.

“Phew, ‘there could be fun in Midway City’ my arse! I knew it was only show” he muttered.

  “What was only a show?” this significant voice he’d heard before asked.

He turned around. Lady Umbrella had materialized out of thin air. She looked different, less business-like, in a red strapless top and black Capri shorts. She had also pinned up her hair.

“Darling, I hope you knew that I had to change. A pencil skirt is just the wrong outfit for shooting a gun.” She looked at Flag. “Now, what is the plan? How do we get to your sweetheart?”

Before he could stop himself, he made an agonized face. Then he gained his posture. “I’ve sent a unit of seals down the flooded subway to position a bomb. We will push Incubus into the right corner and trigger it. About Enchantress, well, we will defeat her, too.”

“That sounds legit. So are you still waiting for another super villain to arrive?”

He shook his head, getting the hint, and pointed in the direction of the havoc. So they set off.

+++

Everyone stood waiting, cautious for what was to come. Incubus was not around but it couldn’t be long until he would start the fight. They also shot the Lady one or the other curious look to see what her power would be.

Suddenly Enchantress started speaking to them “I know what you want, what is your deepest inner wish. I can see it.”

Deadshot’s eyes were glazed, he saw how happy he was with his daughter.

For Harley, the Joker was alive and their lives were terribly normal, with kids, hair rollers and suits.

Diablo saw his family united, he hadn’t killed them, it was all good.

Flag held June in his arms, free from the curse.

Only the Lady sighed and rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed, she stepped from behind the column. “Oh darling. You have set up a very impressive show, I must admit. But unfortunately, your little mind games don’t appeal me.”

“Do they not? How?” Enchantress’ voice only trembled the slightest.

“I don’t have a family, I have no love interest, I am very satisfied with the life I lead. I AM happy; I don’t wish to be.”

With that, she opened her umbrella and aimed at her. A very slender machine gun was hidden under the bullet proof fabric and tiny vials were woven into it. While she pulled the trigger, heavy steps shook the earth beneath them. Incubus arrived. The rest of the squad escaped their delirium and joined her for the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the movie I had the idea for another villain. She doesn't alter the chain of events much so I only wrote the three scenes where she has major appearances. Everything else is like in the movie.  
> She is an asexual aromantic.  
> When she first appears the background music is Confident by Demi Lovato.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udLuRz9nP6A)  
> When she antagonizes Enchantress you can hear Seal The Deal by Volbeat.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T60KuDDyJ8)
> 
> And if you want I can write a bit about her background. I have something in mind that she and Waller share an event in their past. That's why she knows who is missing and calls her the devil.  
> And forgive me if don't remember everything correctly.


End file.
